Omar did 98 squats in the evening. Stephanie did 18 squats around noon. How many more squats did Omar do than Stephanie?
Explanation: Find the difference between Omar's squats and Stephanie's squats. The difference is $98 - 18$ squats. $98 - 18 = 80$.